Breaking the Rules
by Amber Lehcar
Summary: Maka has never broken a rule before... time to change that. SoulXMaka


Breaking the Rules

"Ugh, that idiot! Doesn't he know better than to curse at the teacher in the middle of class?" Maka asked Tsubaki. "I mean, he's making us look bad, like we don't take things seriously."

"I can't help you there. Black Star knows how to control himself at least somewhat in class," Tsubaki said.

"Yeah, I know better than to cuss out the teacher. I'm the bigger man, here. I don't need to belittle someone who's already inferior to me!" Black Star stated.

Professor Stein looked to Maka. "Maka, go get Soul and bring him back if he's learned his lesson." "Yes, sir," she sighed.

When she found Soul, he was leaning against the wall, hands laced behind his head. Two buckets of water sat untouched at his sides. "Soul! You were supposed to lift those as your punishment!"

He rolled his eyes at her. "Relax, it's not like they can punish me again. They won't find out." "Yes they will! I'm going to tell Professor Stein. You'll have to organize the entire library all by yourself, and I'm not going to help." "Geez, you need to relax. You act like you've never broken a rule before." "That's because I haven't, and I don't plan on ever breaking a rule. I don't want to become a delinquent like you."

He gave Maka a sly grin. "Wh-What?" she asked cautiously. "Today… you're breaking the rules," Soul said, grabbing her hand. "Huh?! What?! Soul!" "Come on, play hooky with me." "What?! No!!!"

He dragged her outside. "No!! The ten second rule applies here, right? I can just go back to class like nothing happened, like I never left, right?!" Soul grabbed the back of her collar, dragging her away. "No!!! Lord Death, save me!! Papa...! Wait? Papa?! I'm so desperate to get back to class, that I'm calling for my dad?! No!!!"

He took her to the movie theater, completely embarrassed at Maka's screaming. If anyone had been paying attention to them, it would have looked like he was kidnapping her. "Five minutes… I've been cutting class for five minutes… I can't go on like this!!! Let me go back!" "Here, just pick a fricking movie to make up for dragging you here. You're still playing hooky, whether you like it or not, but I'm not completely heartless."

Maka looked at the list of showings and an evil grin stretched cross her face. She pointed to (insert random chick flick here. Face it, Soul deserves it!). He groaned but watched the movie anyway. He had told Maka that it was her pick, so he had to go along with it. She said no popcorn. The scent would give them away when they got back to school.

Afterwards, she tried to convince him to return to school for lunch. "Really? You want to get to school for that nasty stuff they try to serve as food?" "That's not the point, Soul! We need to get back to class! We've had our fun, but now we have to get back!"

"So you admit you're having fun?" Soul asked Maka with a smile on his face. "N-No… I didn't say that…" she answered embarrassedly. He took her hand and led her to a restaurant.

"Wha-? Why are you taking me to a formal restaurant?" Soul sat Maka across the table from his seat. She'd begun to blush and stammer about the restaurant. All he could do was smirk at her.

"Just order whatever," he told her. She looked at him confused. Soul usually didn't have much money on him. But if he was paying… Maka pointed out the most expensive item on the menu. _"This'll teach you to make me ditch school,"_ she thought.

One meal later, Soul spoke again. "You finished?" She nodded. "'Kay, then let's go."

"What?! Aren't you going to pay?!" she whispered angrily. "It's called 'Dine and Dash'," he explained. Maka's jaw dropped. Her partner really was the worst. Once he saw the coast was clear, Soul grabbed her hand and ran out the door. Soon, they had personnel after them. With all the danger they were thrown headfirst into on a daily basis, running from the restaurant was easy.

After finally losing the personnel, Soul began laughing hysterically. "Ha, ha, did you see the way they ran?! There was no way they would ever catch up to us!" "They wouldn't have to try if you'd just paid the bill! Are you trying to get us in trouble?!"

"Oh, lighten up!" he said, turning to her. "You need to have fun every once in a while. You always act like you've got something stuck up your butt. Enjoy life, if only for a day."

"Just don't come to me to bail you out when you have too much fun," she said with venom in her voice. Actually, she was enjoying herself somewhat, but she'd never tell Soul that.

"All right, one more place to go before heading home," he announced, stretching his arms above his head. Maka cocked her head to one side. "Your favorite place." He flashed a smile at her. She thought about it for a moment, and then her eyes lit up. "The library!" she squealed.

Maka acted like a kid in a toy store as soon as they walked into the library. She immediately grabbed a stack of books and plopped down into a chair. Soul pulled up a chair next to her. _"Maybe now she'll stop nagging me,"_ he thought. Soon, he fell asleep. Three hours later, Maka was finished with her first book and was starting the next one. "Let's go home," Soul suggested. "Just take the book with you."

Then, he got an idea. "You sure you wanna read this one next?" he asked her, pointing to the book in her hand. She nodded. He pulled it out of her hand and ran for the door.

"Soul!" She ran after him. Outside, she took back the book and lodged it into his skull. "We can't just take it! How am I supposed to explain this?! They'll never let me in there again!"

Pulling the book from his cranium, Soul had to stifle a laugh. Maka was just too funny. She was impatient and blew up at everything. "_Sigh_… just take me home," she finally said defeated. Soul sighed as well. The fun had come to an end.

On their way home, Maka continued to mutter about the library book. Soul had hoped she would've loosened up a little. Then again, she just wouldn't be Maka if she wasn't uptight.

When the two got home, they couldn't find Blair. "Must've gone to work already," Soul said, kicking off his shoes. He sat down on the couch, arms behind his head. It had been a fun day, even with Maka's nagging.

She sat down next to him with her book open, ready to read. "Now for some peaceful reading. Tomorrow, I can go back to being a law-abiding citizen and leave this whole day behind me." Soul closed his eyes and sighed. She would never learn to have fun. What would get through to her? He opened his eyes and sat up, leaning his arms on his thighs.

"Hey, wanna break one last rule before the day's over?" he asked quietly. The seriousness in his voice tore Maka away from her book. She saw an uninterested look on his face. Either he wasn't being serious or he was just trying to play cool. "It's your dad's rule," he continued.

She wracked her brain trying to think of a rule her father had made. Maybe breaking one rule of his would stick it to him. "Okay, sure," she answered. He turned and scooted closer to her. "Um, halo space, Soul," Maka said uncomfortably.

"Thought you wanted to break the rules," he said with a smirk. He started to bring his head closer to hers. Her heart started beating a million miles a minute, and she closed her eyes. Suddenly, he pinched her cheeks. "Ha, you thought I was going to kiss you!" he laughed at her.

Her face turned beet red. He continued to laugh at her. _"He won't be laughing long,"_ she thought. Maka took his face in her hands and kissed him. It wasn't very long, but it packed a wallop. She backed away and gave him an evil grin. "See, I know how to break the rules." She headed off to her bedroom to finally read her book uninterrupted.

Soul sat there in silence for a moment. "Heh, I knew I could get her to break a rule on her own…"

* * *

The Dine and Dash idea and the library idea came from Electric Plum. So thanks EP! The idea of Maka breaking rules for a day was too good to pass up! As always, review! Reviews make my day!!


End file.
